cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CL-23579 "Key"
Getting to know Commander key26 Commander Key is a beta unit and born in 32 BBY and died in 19 BBY, he is in the Republic UNSCM Special Forces. I am a sergeant corpsman/medic. Special thanks to Rhys Solarblast for getting me into the marines! Enjoy Key's story. BTW I have gotten promoted to ARC marine a few weeks ago! :) BTW these story ain't in order :P NOTE- No one edits but ME. If you see somthing wrong, leave a commet. I want my bio not the way I want it-THANKS Battle of Ice burg Three The republic I belive was helping the people of Ice burg three. I was on a gunship landing on the surface through the space fight. Great, I'm on the gunship and a minute later we have a hole in the ship! I've been in too many gunships that have freaking crashed! I yelled. Calm down Key. You know your training, don't be so nervous. The captain of my team said. We are gonna get killed! How can a tiny gunship go through alive get threw a BIG space battle! We will be blasted to peices I said. Thats why there is a team of jedi fighters calming the battle down! The captain said again. I hope you are right....I said. We finnaly reached the surface. Not so bad eh? The captain said. I guess... I said. That back of the gunship deployed an AT-RT to secure an area. All of the gunship carried an AT-RT. Our gunship was getting shot. And you said not to worry...I said. We were right at the base when we got shot down. Hold on tight boys!!!!!!! The pilot yelled. Agh!!!!! The troopers yelled. We crashed right in too an ice cave. Awww Snap. I said nervously. Lucky AT-RT guys..... I thought. This ought to be a home of a somthing! Like a wampa or somthing. The captain said. Crud, Crud Crud! I said. Sluuuuush a sound said. Oh No Oh No! A trooper said. Ahhhhhhh! A trooper said. Two troopers got eaten. Four guys left on the team. We ran where you entered the cave. No one got eaten. That was weird... I said. We walked back to the base. We're here! The captain said. Right on time. Just then, Droid were at the base. Fire! Plo Koon said. He was one of the leader of the attack. The tank fired and Wollfee Shot at the Droid ship that was sending droids. And yet, Boom, the droid go down. Key secured the planet with Republic Marine Havoc Squad and found many dangers. Battle of Christopisis Listen up boys, our mission is to scrap some tinnes! A clone said. Lets go get em boys! Lock'nload! I yelled. Were landing! The pilot said. The gunships doors opened. GO GO GO! I yelled. Man down! a clone yelled. Fire at sector two! a guy directing a cannon said. I had an idea. How'dya like lazer now clankers!?!? Haha!!! I yelled as i blasted some tinnies with my roatary cannnon. Had do ya like them apples!? Heha! I yelled again. Push forward! a clone yelled. Agh ahhhh! a clone said dieing. Man down! I yelled. Get behind the blockade! I yelled. We hid behind a wall. Blast e'm! A clone next to me yelled. What the blazes!? I screamed. They got a force-feild! We can't hold em--Wait, what is the General doing? I said when General Skywalker was going under a box and walking into the feild. Fall back or we are going to be stuck in the dang thing! I yelled. Me and three other troopers ran. Some how, The sheild got disabled. Charge!!!! I yelled. I blasted with my roatary cannon. Ya know what they say? Mans best friend is the Roatary cannon! Yahoo! I yelled. One of the droids got a lucky shot and I got shot in the leg. AGH! I yelled. I fell. I was out cold. When woke up, I was in a medical center. Huh? I said. Just relax. A voice said. Sure... I said. The End! Plo and Key's missions: The Outer Rim battle (I made it up, I have a imangination!) Book one Key and Plo Koon were very close and work together every so often. This battle Plo and key were very close working together. They met on a venator Attack cruiser. We've detecded driod landing ship to the right of us! One of the clone naval guys said. Sound the alarm! Plo said. The alarm was going on like crazy! Troopers ran everywhere, Grabbing gns, throwing their cup of Joe on the ground, and putting there helmets on on. Trooper, come with me! Plo orderd to me. SIR YES SIR! I replied. I grabbed my Roatarry cannon and I packed rifle just in case. We waited by a door where the droids were coming threw. Steady boys... I said. Some troopers walked back a few steps so they wouldn't be crushed by the door. This doesn't sound good. Cru-ching! The elavator sounded. Every clone lock and loaded. A clone Arc trooper planted mines around the door. Step back! He yelled. Everyone there moved back about like 30 feet away from the door. Fire in the hole! A droid ordered a missle launching droid to fire at the door. I was so eager to blast some dang tinnes. The droid fired. Get down! I yelled. All of the clones exept for one ducked. He died. Plo didn't duck. He held the missile with the force. He force pushed it to the door. Sevrel droid got destroyed. Now the clones were hiding behind some cover, and about like a few of them were making the noise Na-na-Nah-Boo-Boo. The droids walked threw the door. Boom! All of them got destroyed exept one. Fire! It got blasted to peices. Plo destroyed the elavator so none of the droids can get in for good. We need help in Hall way 9, I repeat we need help in hallway 9 send help! We are pinned down! I heard on my commutacator. Sir! I said to plo koon. I showed him the message. Follow me! Plo said. Plo led the troopers to Hallway 9. We all saw about 5 clones dead and 5 alive trying to fight of the clankers. Yahoo! A clone that was pinned down said. The clone arc trooper fired a missle and hit all the droids. Plo Forced pushed the elavator back in to space and hit the blast doors button. . Are we glad to see you! The commander of the team said. Two guys from the origanal team got shot in the back. There was one droid left and we shot it. One of them was dead and the other was injured. Plo staitioned One of the Clone Arc's to Stay with the injured guy. Lets move! Plo said. There are 44 clones in all of the two teams, but 46 are still alive that we have found. I looked on a holo. Looks like the pilots are taking some beatings! I said. The team rushed to the pilot area. about Two pilots were dead and five alive. Plo signaled I was the only one taking out the droids. There were only ten. I grabbed my rifle. And I shot all ten droids. We are glad to see you! One of the pilots said. 51 alive that we've found alive. Rest here. Plo said. Yes sir. The pilots said. Plo Staitioned two clones to stand guard. 42 guys in the team. Secure the Barracks! The troopers ran to the barracks and lost two men on the way. 40 men left in our team. We were at the Barracks. 9 guys were dead. 20 were alive. There were 5 commando droids armed with guns. The troopers were unarmed. I had my roatarry cannon. This time, every trooper fired at the droids and all went down. 71 found alive. Thank god your here! The troopers said. The guns were across the room. All 20 alive troopers grabbed the guns and grouped with the rest of us. 60 men together in the team. Plo and the team were doing good. We went where the Naval clones were. 7 of them were dead. 2 were alive. A droid shot one of the naval clones. He died. There was only two droids so Plo Koon force pushed them to destruction. That Naval clone was breathing like normal! He's Not trained for that kind of stuff! I'll try to get the blasters working! He yelled. Good, fire at any enemy pods. Plo replied.72 found alive. He said not a work but went straight to his work. The rest of team secured the rest of the ship. The team found 7 Troopers defending themselfs in hallway 5. Reinforcemnets?! Yahoo! The leader of the team screamed. A Arc shot the rest of the droids. Plo again blasted of the elavator and put the blast door on. 79 found alive. Plo said, You and your team secure these two hallways. Yes sir! The leader said. The East blast cannons started firing. He did it! I said. Go to the west Gunnery room! Plo said. The team followed Plo. Plo stopped. You ten! Secure this hallway! Yes sir! The troopers agreed. Split up! you 20 go that way the rest will folllow me! Plo orederd. Yes sir! Clones replied. We were in the west gunnery room and one guy was dead and two alive. There were two droids. EAT LAZER CLANKER! I yelled. 81 troopers found alive. Are we glad to see you general! The naval clones said. Get on those cannons! Plo oredered. Yes sir! They replied. Key, how many troopers have we found alive? Plo asked me. Lets see... I said. We have found 81 alive! I said. Good. He replied. Most of the team split up to secure the hallways. Plo contacted everyone that he split up to form up at the hangar. All of the team was there, even the injured clone and the arc trooper. The trooper was alright and could fight. 0 clones were dead in the hangar and 8 alive. As soon as I see you stupid helmet, I'm gonna kill this man!! A droid said. I....I think we will let you handle this one sir...I said. Plo floated in the air behind one of the droids. Slash! 7 to go. Instead, Plo just Force gripped all of the droids and destroyed them. 89 found alive. Pilots, Get to your ships! Plo yelled. Yes sir! The 8 clones got in their y-wing bombers and flew to the outer rim outpost we were protecting. Boom boom! The ship moaned. That doesn't sound good! This staition wont hold for much longer! I said. No time for confersation! A captain said. He and four troopers joined us. 94 found alive. We found like 10 troopers near the pods. Okay, We have secured the hole cruiser! I think.... I said. No no no. Plo said. Much more! He continued. A soon as we defended the pods, The 10 clone grouped up with us. 104 found alive. We secured hallway 1,2,3 and four. 125 in our strike team. After we secured the hallways, all of them, we had found 150 troopers. We lost 30 troopers on our way to the pods. 120. There was enough pods for everyone to escape in. We saved everyone on the ship. The naval clones, The arcs, the injured, the pilots. and everyone. Good job trooper! Plo said. Its my duty to do that. I replied. The end! A true Mark At the end of the battle of Geonosis (The movie one in episode II) Key got awared with a republic tatoo. You desirve this trooper, you were one of the best. I don't think we could've done it with out you The Sergeant said giving me the award. Nah, I'm just doing my job I replied. Look at you, you earned your first battle scars He replied. He got this pad and put in across my eye. You desirve this, only real brothers that have the guts desirve this. The sergeant said. Thank you sir I replied. Ah, whats are next battle? I'm already bored! I said. Ah, now I know i'm gonna like you. He said.- The sergeant giving key his mark in the gunship with the rest of the squad. Battle of Ryloth So, the battle of Ryloth all started when the seppys attacked Ryloth. I was grouped in Codys Leigon for some reason. But who cares? Orange for armor is awesome! I was in the gunship with Boil, Waxer, Cody, and Obi-wan. Clankers, you might of thought they would of learned by now I chuckled. Don't get TOO cockey Corpral Cody said. Yes sir! I replied. Our gunship landed. MOVE MOVE MOVE! Cody shouted. Troopers ran down the forest blasting droids and hiding behind trees. Dang it! Jacks is down! I yelled. (Jacks is a made up clone). Sergeant Kano! Throw your Grenades up on that wall! The droids will Fall and we will have a clear path! I yelled. Good plan He yelled back. He threw a grenade and the path was clear. Key, lead these privates to a prison base. Droids are holding Twe'liks hostage. Cody said. ''Right away! I said. When I got my squad to a range that you can see the base, I said, There it is boys! I yelled. Tear e'm apart boys! a Private said. I muderd, ''Shinys.. The base wasn't Guarded. Idiots... I thought. I opened the door. No one gets in or out, if you see one of the dogs, kill the Twe'lik a droid said. What if its a Jedi? another said. Waste the Twe'lik to. The droid said. Just like that? Wont the jedi just crush us? the other said. The jedi arn't coming here, the clones are The droid said. Roger,Roger the other said. We need to take e'm out, one by one. I said. We were in a vent. I had an Idea, I said, The droid said if they saw us Heh, they would kill the Twi'like I said with a chuckle. I planted so explosives in the vent, I set them for 20 seconds. Get out of the vent! I whispered loudly. We got out of the vent. Five! For! Three! Two one boom! We had a clear path. Go over there and investigate the two of you! The commander yelled. Roger roger They replied. This was our chance to get two down. Go on the ceiling I whispered.When they walked past us we went down. I took one of the droids heads off then the others. Found anything? The commander said. I used my best droid voice and I sort of cracked up doing it. It sounded like this. Rooooooooooger Rooooooooooger? and the at the end a loud chuckle. You last two, Get over there! The commander said. Okay, you two stay here and shoot the droids, Me and him will take out the Hostage taker. I shot the hostage taker. Great shot! The private said. ''We could use a hand over here! The private yelled. Get out of there! I yelled. My squad hid behind a corner and let the Twe'Liks do the fighting. Okay boys, let go on the front lines and SHOOT SOME DROIDS! I said, Yes sir! My squad replied.'' The end! Keys gear For phase one he usally wore: Arc Burners helmet Arc burners armor Arc Burners gloves Arc burners boots For phase two: Arc Sergeant Helmet Arc Sergeant Gloves Arc Sergeant Boots Arc Sergeant Armor At the begining of phase two, He wore: Boost's Helmet Wolfpack Jetpack Boost's Gloves Boost's Boots Getting started When I first saw an ad for CWA I raced to the computer and made a account. I was excited. My first profile was Philip Cryobeast but then I forgot my password. Then I made Cyrus Aryxbore. Battles key has been in Battle of Ryloth Battle of Geonosis Battle of Geonosis (Starwars The clonewars) Battle of Coruscant Battle of Ice Burg Three Battle of Orto Pulptoni (The snowy planet and its not Hoth or Ice burg) Battle of Kamino Battle of Umbara Battle of Hoth (Clone wars, I made up the mission :P) Battle of glitch city (One of the most Dangerous battles and this isn't any Fairy tail battle) Republic UNSCM special Forces VS. Dark empress Battle Favorite game My Favorite game, I would have to pick the dailys or Galactic forces. Names First: Cyrus Aryxbore Second: General Aryxbore Third: Commander key26 Soon to be: EliteArcMarine Key (If it accepts it) Life at Kamino Key was a beta unit. He got the nickname Key because he was always the first one to get the flag. In my growth chamber, there was some sort of infection thing and the cloners maneged to clean it out. I was in Bravo unit. Key had a sharp eye, he was very good a shooting a moving target in the head or chest. In his team, there were seven units (including me). The units were Beta 890, Beta 564, Beta 239, Beta 874, Beta782, and Beta 657, and of course, me. Ussaully, when I wasn't training, I bragged about my big mini gun, or just hang out with the clones. Then, it was the final test judged by Shaak Ti, and Clone Arc Troopers. The Begining of the test day: All 7 units woke up in a blink of an eye and put on our armour. Lets do this! Beta 874 said. I don't think purple boy is nervous. Said Beta 890. Yeah Yeah shut up. I said. Anyone nervous? Beta 564, basicly the leader of the squad said. No one answered. Who is ready to graduate!? He yelled. Sir yes sir! We all replied. Good! He said. Like Domino squad, we didn't have our belts, but we didn't have our belts on purpose, we wanted to show that we were a great group of troops. All the Beta units from Bravo unit went on the course. Bravo sticked together. Ahhaha! I yelled blasting a few clankers. We went behind cover. Watch your right! Beta 239 said. Thanks. Beta 564 said. Move move move! I yelled. I blasted clankers in the towers while the others blasted the ground. We blasted the last of the clankers. I get how this is a test! I yelled. Beta 657 said: I'll blast the turrets! You climb them! Are you crazy!? Beta 890 said. No! Do it! Beta 657 yelled. Titles The unyeilding Droids C-3PO R2-D2 Gonk Droid TO-DO Protacal droid Mouse droid Many more! Waking up for the battle on Geonosis Well, one day, I was in my bed, and a alarm went off. Me and my training squad got seperated for this battle. Get your armor on boys, this is gonna be tough! a highly trained commando said. SIR YES SIR! I replied. Once my armor was on, I got to the gunships. Hey you solder! A Clone sergeant said. ''Yes sir? I replied. You would be good for my team, follow me. Yes sir! I got on to a gunship with some troops. Lets tear e'm a part eh? The corpral said. Yeah, hehe We privates said. Hold on tight, were getting caught in blaster fire! The pilot said. Brace for inpact! I yelled. We are at the arena! I yelled. Fire at will! I said. I was on yoda's gunship. I tryed to inpress him. Fire at droid below us, you need. He said. Yes sir. When all the jedi were rescued, my team got jet packs and went to the hole. Read First mission To find out about what our mission was for!'' First mission Key's first mission was on Geonosis when the clones were deployed to save the Jedi, I was only there in the arena and then I was in the 4th surprise assault squad. Key was led was led by Sergeant Bridge, they were sent on a secret mission to go underground to destroy the Droid manufacturers. There were ten troops first when we went underground we found out that there was a ambush, the squad had no choice but to run through the Geonosians, well that plan didn't go so good, they lost Five of their men, only Sarge, me, a corporal, a private and another private. I don’t like the looks of this Sarge I said. keep moving private, this can end the war He replied.They ain't no match for my roatary cannon hehe! I said. Where did you get a roatary cannon? I thought you had a rifle? The sarge said. My rifle was outta ammo I replied. Ah.Sarge replied.Tinnies ain't anything we can’t handle right? said a private. We never know said the other. Sarge put up his Visor, Clankers and Bugs are way! Yelled Sarge. Who turned off the lights? A private said. Lock and load, put your light on and be quiet okay? Sarge said. Yes sir. My Heart beat fast. FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! Sarge yelled like a drill sergeant. Blasters hit everywhere Boom there boom everywhere. Man down! I yelled. I took him to cover, it was too late, he was dead. Take cover! The corporal yelled. TIMBER! I yelled. I Shot my rocket launcher and shot the roof. One thing I didn't realise that i blocked our path. Private! Sarge yelled. You blew our... He was interrupted by me blowing the blocked path. Nice job The corporal and sarge said'' No time to waste! Let’s go! We Ran down the dirt path as fast as the wind. This is it! we screamed. We hid to cover, Okay boys, get your rocket launchers out, we have some blowing up to do Whispered sarge. My Favorite thing! I said. '' '' I'm looking forward to this. The private said. Good! I said. Okay Brothers, lets do what we were made to do, Destruction! He Jumped. Sir yes sir! ATTACK! LAUNCH YOU MISSILES! YAHOO! DIE DIE DIE DIE! We all screeched. We heard something on the loud speaker, attention! Attention! ALL DROIDS.... We shot the loud speaker. Good luck telling troops to get down here.. I muttered. '' Our mission here was to destroy the facilities'' Sarge said. Lets get outta here! its gonna fall on us! I said.Prepare for battle, we will now get on the battlefeild where all the rest of our brothers are. Sarge yelled'' ''LETS GET OUT OF HERE! sarge screamed. We ran as fast we could out of the dirt tunnel, GET YOU ROCKET LAUNCHERS OUT, WERE HEADING NEAR THE AMBUSH! Sarge screamed. We shot them down faster than Red nose Reindear could fly. But one of them managed to shoot the private, i ran over to him, He's still breathing! I yelled. I put him over my shoulder and shot wildly. I see our entrance! The corporal yelled. And...a clone helmet He continued. Let’s get outta here we yelled. Fresh air, ahhh! The corpral said. Burnt Geonosian smell I said. Okay is the private ok Key? Sarge said. He still Breathing, but can't fight. I replied. Call a medical ship right away! Sarge said. sir yes sir! We''ll go on the battlefield. Main battle of Geonosis battle coming soon! Back to Kamino! Key couldn't stop looking on the Hologram Grievous and Ventress sent. I'll defend Kamino like any O'l clone would do I said. At this time Key was Private Second class. Good luck sir!'' a private yelled up to my gunship. The gunship next to us got blown up, then on the other side, then it was us! BRACE YOURSELFS! I screamed. WE SHOULD ACTULLY LEARN HOW TO SWIM WHEN WERE OUT HERE! A troop yelled. WERE LANDING IN THE WATER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. We finally crashed, it was to quiet, could it been a ambush from the water? I couldn't know. anybody alive? I said. I heard five moans out of ten. i checked the pilots, they were hardly breathing but alive, I ran over to the ARF's, one was alive, then the shinys, only too. I had some extra weapons so i gave them to everyone. Okay, grapple to one of the platforms i said. We all grappled. We regrouped with the rest of the troops, Private, where’s the rest of your squad? a general asked. We crashed, we are the survivors i said. One by one ships landed then took off. Swoosh! All troops getting ready to fight for their home. You couldn't walk a step without bumping in to a clone. Then all the troops were deployed, the attack has begun, all the troops running to their battle stations, the a ARC captain stopped me, Trooper, I need you to take sniper position, the spotter is currently in his and yours on the roof. Sir yes sir! i said. I ran to the end of the platforms grappled to the top and there was my spotter. We better get ready dude, we can’t let Kamino fall. A voice said. Liam?! I said. yup he replied. 'Let’s tear some tinnies apart!'' i yelled. The attack had begun, droids all over the place clones falling to their deaths, droid destruction, keeling and destruction all over the place. Over there Liam cried. Nice call I replied. We kept shoot and shooting, the only thing that stopped us was all of the clones in there were dead. Aqua droids! Liam cried. I grabbed Laim and took my grappling hook and swung to another platform. '' Fire!'' Liam yelled. We shot and droids kept getting destroyed and deployed, wait, fire at that droid drop ship! Liam said. Whatever you say spotter I said. I grabbed for my missile launcher but, it wasn't there. Give me yours Liam I said. He gave me his Launcher, we blew up the drop ship in one shot. Then we got a transmission from that Captain, '' Get outta there, to many, go back and regroup with the others'' Yes sir we grunted. We hurried down the platform, Couldn't he say what platform? I murmured. Then i saw blaster fire, Liam, that where they are! We grappled down to their plat form into the building, They are getting to close! I said. We blasted the heck outta those droids, a few hours later the battle was won. ''That was a battle to be proud of troops! You all are dismissed Cody said. He stopped me and Liam, You should be proud of your selves, I am promoting you both to ''Corpral Cody said with a salute. We saluted back and ran to a gunship and Glided away. The Death of key It all started at the Battle over Coruscant, Palpatine prisoned by Dooku and the attack on the surface and blaster fired away. Alright, get in! I shouted.Lily Storm, and Cold Sniperline Hopped on. I had little known this was where I was gonna die. Ugh, Dang this radio! Its busted! I yelled. I was in a gunship and deadly fire was being shot by the enemy and us, one by one gunships landed or get destroyed. The ship In front of us and back got destroyed Dang! I think that was Green's gunship! I yelled, then on the right the ship got destroyed, then the left. THEN US! BRACE YOUR SLEFS! Brace for inpact!''I screamed. ''AHHHHHHH! Troops screamed. There was fire everywhere, men suffering, one man even jumped. AGH AHHHHH! I screamed. I fell, I was dead, burnt face, cracked open helmet. At this time, key was a Some rank. I don't know because I havn't got promoted latly. So, when ever the Battle of Coruscant happends, thats what rank I am. I was placed at Geonosis where he was wanted. On his grave, it had the writing, A true clone. A true marine. A true Youngster. A true hero. Here by lays Keys, a Arc marine born 32 BBY. Also on his grave, he had these words put on it, Theres somthing called luck, I just seem to have it. He has that saying on his grave because when he reiceved his helmet, he carved those wise words on the back of his helmet. Key's Rifle was stickting in his grave with his helmet on top of it. R.I.P Key, R.I.P. Missing in action! Keys, I need you to rescue a Jedi on Mustafar a voice said. Yes sir I replied. I have a shuttle ready for you with 4 clones in it Said he. I ran to the shuttle and there was my team, Hey team I said. No one answered. I'll start up the engine I continued. Still none of the clones answered. Are you guys okay? I continued still.' 'Okay'' i said. I started up the engine and flew to Mustafar, Okay boys, let save that Jedi... I got stopped, one of the clones shot me. They moved more to Mustafar until they landed on the surface. I finally woke up, cuffed and a towel in my mouth Mph mph! I struggled. Do it all you want clone trooper! A droid said. Remove his towel A voice said. and un-cuff him He added. I looked around for a vent or something to get out of, i spotted it but i didn't have enough time. Enjoy prison, let start with a fight, HEHEHEHE HA! He said with and evil laugh. I looked around the prison, all kinds of idiots in prison. WANNNA CHALLENGE ME TO A FIGHT, CLONE!? A prisoner said. jeez mate, i just got here, ''I said. ''What? Is that yes? He said again. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I screamed. Okay, that fine okay, I’m gonna beat you down tonight, 3:02. I gulped. Time flew and a few days later, they sent a few rescue teams everywhere, recon, scout, air, underground units, jetpack, and ground forces everywhere! Okay maybe i put a little too much, I think it was only Recon and scout missions finding me. They searched several planets. Finally, i found a time to go through a ceiling vent when no one was looking, so I ran past the security cameras and guards, and through the vent. I was out, But then I had an idea, A few republic marine bases are on Mustafar near here so i could go there and be safe. And ya know what I found in the vent? My armour and gun. I put those on and held my gun. I found a jetpack in the vent to that could be useful. So I was out of the vent, so i got binoculars and looked for a republic base, and sure enough i found my squad base, with my leader and a few of the clones. So i jet packed over there, no one heard or saw me. No one followed me. So i turned myself in to the leader, i changed my name so he didn't know me. ''Yo Flash I said. Yeah? Flash replied. It’s me, Cyrus I said. Whoa, we sent a few rescue team to find you all over, where have you been? Flash said. I got tricked into thinking that a Jedi needed my help to rescue him, but my rescue team were just droid in clone armor. Welcome back to the ''Ad'vanced recon commando's lad'' He said.'' Key's catch phrase Don't forget to Cook the steak tips! I say that because my favorite meat is steak tips in real life :O Secret mission to Hoth ( Clone wars in early 21 BBY) Hup hup hup lets go! Let’s go! Marines said getting to there gunships. The republic found a secret Separatist base on Hoth, sending marine forces to Hoth. Move move move! A Marine said. I got to my gunship packed with clones. Ready to scrap some metal? I said. I was leading a small platoon of Five clones ( Not including me) to Hoth. Sir yes sir! They replied. The gunship landed. There were no sign of droids anywhere. Okay team, we are going north, follow me, someone get on there rocket launcher, there could be Wampas anywhere. I nervously said. The republic had a enough to Make a little outpost for troops. Okay, get enough to survive out here, snow gear, water, food, Seven slots for ammo, and anything else. ''Get on your Tauntaun, it’s gonna be a tiring journey on foot I said running out of breath. Follow me I said. It wasn't before long that i got a hologram message, Corpral Key, have you reached any danger yet? Anakin said. Umm no sir just...WHAT THE, AHHHH! I got interrupted by a Wampa. Key? He continued. Fire at the Wampa! One of my men said. So a missile came souring at the wampa, injuring the Wampa, the Wampa ran away. Sir, tell all remaining troops be aware of Wampa's I said. I'll do my best Key, Anakin out He said. I saluted. Okay men, cover me while i search for the hidden Bases I said. I something walk out of a building, I zoomed in, and it was a droid, I contacted General Skywalker and said, Sir i have spotted a hidden droid base I said. Good, set a beacon devise so we can find you He said. I saw the galactic marines moving in; I wave my arm to the base and ran to the base. All Marines fire at the base! A General said. It was no use, but then I had an idea, I have an idea! All marine dig tunnels under ground, the when under the base put a thermal detonator on the bottom the boom! We’re in! Then shut the shield generator down and we can take the base down! I said. Good plan One marine cried out. Dig! I said, Moments later the shield was down, Okay, plant bombs in here I said. They planted bombs that set for ten seconds. RUN I said. We ran and flew like wind we got out in time but one man wounded, More bases to go, but this base is one to be remembered I said.'' Battle of Umbara ''Were going down! Brace yourselves!'' A marine said. Our gunship was crashing and Crashing in a rancor cave! ''NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'' a marine said. ''''WATCH THE MOUTH' I said. We all dodged the mouth. 'GET OUTTA HERE''!'' I said. ''''We can’t hold them off, our blasters ain't working sergeant' My Corporal said. Get the wounded out of here I said. Yes sir! he said. Man down! A marine said. I dived to push a marine out of the way of being eaten alive. Thank you sir He said. Less talking more shooting, but if you’re too wounded, get outta the cave I said. Get your rocket launchers out, me and a few other marines will distract him!'' I said. Me and a few others distracted him, finally the Rancor died. Okay let’s get out of here I said. The weather was now rainy. Call in a gunship corporal I said. Yes sir He said. I need to regroup with my squad I continued. After a while I regrouped with My squad, Republic UNSCM Special forces, with Racer, Luke, Cold, Conner, Spike, and other marines. Jedi Traitor ( Continuing Battle of Umbara) This is crud, I can't believe he wants us to go through the middle, No one can survive that way! I said to the clones. I just can't belive he just wants us to kill ourselves I continued. After all the troopers were done yelling Krell’s plan was bad, we went through the hard way, AIE AIE AIE AIE! Several clones screamed. ''ITS A MINE FEILD! WATCH YOUR STEP! I said. Umbarans ambushing at sector, everywhere! A clone said. Rex had to call a retreat. Retreat! Rex screamed, No clone was careful they all ran to safety, a lot of the clones died from the mines. After Krell was done chewing Rex out for Calling a retreat, Fives argued with Krel'l but krell turned on his Lightsabers so he would stand down. '' The enemy has our armor'' Krell said. We went out in the field. Let’s kick some Umbarans I said. I led A squad ( 9 troops). Fire! I screamed. They have the same fighting skills as us, How!? One of my men said. I found a body, it was from the other side’s team, he was a clone. What the!? We are killing our own men! I said to my team. We have to warn the others'' I continued. But Rex had already seen a dead clone so he went in the middle of the battle and said TAKE OFF YOUR HELMETS, WERE SHOOTING OUR OWN MEN! WERE SHOOTING OUR OWN MEN! TAKE YOUR HELMETS OFF! All of the troops stopped firing. They were all Heart-Broken killing their own brothers. Rex led every, single alive trooper to Krell, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST Rex said. Krell Zapped out his lightsabers and swung at clones. We shot at him for a long time then he jumped out the window. Luckily we were smart enough to put ground forces. We all went out to find Krell. Finally Tup Found a sarlacc to eat Krell, but krell killed the sarlacc but got stunned by Tup. At the end Dogma killed krell. YAY! A Jet trooper mission 'All units, this is your best friend. It wouldn't be a good thing to lose your best friend, so protect this with your guts!' Keys as a sergeant talking to his jet team. The gunship glided to the planet Ryloth, Key was leading a ten man team (Not including himself). -droid ship- Fire at that republic gunship! Roger roger You missed you fool! Fire at sector Delta! Roger roger'' -gunship- Were going down I repeat we are going down. I said. Man down A troop said. Pilot! Open the doors! I screamed. Yes sir! He replied. He opened the door real fast then slowly he died. The Co-pilot jumped out of the cock-pit screaming. I grabbed the dead troopers jetpack and I threw it to the Co-pilot but the Co-pilot already died from a cannon firing upon him. All ten units (including me) fired up our jet packs and jumped out the door. Me and my team had EMP launchers, thermal detonators, and a small blaster pistol. I found our target (A droid research building). ''All units follow me! I said. Yes sir My men replied. Land on the roof! They have the base locked down!'' I yelled to my troops. We have to take them out silently one by one. I'll go, dont do anything foolish! I said. Yes sir. I dropped down on to a ramp. I saw one of the troops alone on a ramp so I smashed his throat. No one heard me. I jumped on to a roof top. I saw two guys together. I went behind them and smashed their head together. Blood was dripping all over them. Then signalled my troops to come down here and shoot the remaining two guards. We opened the door. Before we went in we planted mines on the door and exploded them so no one could come in. Droids were on computers everywhere you could imagine. Fire in the hole! I said. Blasters went blasting and blasting and EMP was going everywhere. Take cover! Grenade! Agh ahhh! Over there! Keep firing!- My team. Die republic dogs! Call for back up. Defend the computers! Blast! I need ammo!-Droids. Fire one more grenade! I said. One of my troopers threw a grenade. The computer was disabled. Fall Back! I screamed. We disabled the computer so that it couldn't be fixed. Activate the shield! I yelled to one of my troops. He activated the shield. Keep firing! I yelled. Trooper, blow up that wall! I screamed to the trooper. Yes sir! We blew up the wall. Fall back! I screamed. The remaining troops got into safety. We blew up the base. Mission complete. I want all available gunships pick my team up at sector Delta over I said. Me and the six remaining troops (not including me) got on-board a gunship and left.'' ''Stats'' One-Hundred hitting streak saved over 2,000 wounded blew up two floors on nova tower best training time was six minutes Been in many crashed gun ships Skilled in explosives ''Jobs'' Sergeant Corpsman/medic 1st marine recon The battle of glitch city This was March 1, 2012, a deadly battle, CWA will suffer many deaths of brave warriors, the battle of glitch city has begun. Us Marines and other forces have made a force to kill the hackers, wepon moves kill the hackers but if they shoot or stab you, your profile will get deleted. I was part of a team of Jek Comapa, General Jacky, Cold Sniperline, and myself and I think a few others. We had a camp on a high building roof top. Were all gonna die in here and there’s nothing we can do about it! I said. I was in terror. Okay, this is it marines, lets go Cold said. Sir yes sir! Jek Jacky and me screamed. We went down to the lower grounds, we saw hackers here and there and everywhere! We shot as best we could, but they outnumbered us. Jacky and I somehow got in snipesum's group. Now suddenly Jacky said Cold is dead. I couldn't believe it, I fell to my knees but got back up. ''ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ALL UNITS ABORT MISSION! Luke ordered. Yes sir! Marines started gathering up at Ryloth command. No cold!? Luke ordered. Jacky jek and myself shook our heads in sadness. The next day we saw cold and the hackers spared him. Now this is something complete questionable. But we are all glad to see cold again.'' Found letter in key's locker ( A letter before he goes off to glitch City) Dear all marines, Glitch city is a dangerous place, you should know, but I’m gonna fight the hackers for CWA with honor. I'm sorry if I don't come back alive. I will miss you all. C.W.A will not get hacked. From, Sergeant Key Some of key's most used Quotes Hey, I'm key, and..I think you are DEAD! For the Chancoler! I think the idiot is Deaf. How do ya like them apples? Too hot for ya! (When he throws a grenade of course) I shall think since I am a clone, we a very similar to humans, so I think we should be treated equal More coming? Ya gotta be kidding. We can take these idiots on in a sissy fight!- Key first going in combat zone Lets tear e'm apart! Me:Knock knock, Person: who's there, Me: I ate your shoe, Person: what? AIEEEEEE! Can I please eat him when he is dead?! Ah, another day in a warm paradise, NOT.- Key on Ice Burg Three Can it get any hotter?- Key on Mustafar Were all gonna die in here and there’s nothing I mean NOTHIN we can do about I can't be off duty I HATE Off duty days! Ugh, Lets take e'm on. Screw them for not having the brains to know we are a threat. More coming soon! Some of key's squad mates in The UNSC I will add links to those who have pages SquadLeader Racer Cold ScoutSniper AlphaMarl Photoline Luke Docker Vasco Gomes Lexi Dio Jalllar Racer EliteMarine Trinto Kole Kleezstinger Marn Silverroler Jek comapa Clutch mills King Rin Tyro Drazhowl Dyyz Tranzdancer EliteMarine Turbo The UNSC rules :) Personality and Traits Key is a caring solder and is always caring for his brothers and combrades. Key like a rifle or a roatary cannon as his main wepon. He really loves grenades, And most of the time I say How ya like them appls, to hot for ya!? Key is a very trained solder. Somtimes, he gets a little crazy, and a little, random. Most of the time Key is a curious, happy, caring clone. Somtimes key gets very annoyed when people don't know his rank or anything else like what tipe of unit he is. The Battle of Muunilist Greivous doesn't know we are the best of the best, thats why I call him General idiot I said. Don't be so full of yourself, this is the only time your being in this group remember? Fordo said. Hmph, Fine I said. This was the first time I was joining up with the Arcs. I checked for ammo. All of the troopers checked all of there stuff they needed. Destination is ahead! The pilot said. The gunship sort of landed. Some of the Arc troopers Came off the gunship with Fordo. 3 guys stayed in including me. I looked at the guys next to me. Greivous is going down I said. How the crud are we saving the jedi with Greivous around? Another said. The other one didn't talk, I could see sweet going down his helmet. You okay? I asked. Yeah, Just a little nervous He replied. Greivous is a wimp, don't be scared. He only one of those guys that sends in henchmen to do his work I replied. I thought about the jedi he killed and so he has four lightsabers. I think I will regret that later on..... I said. Sevrel Minutes later I looked down, Looks like the team needs reinforcments! I said. The gunship pilot landed us near the team. They were fighting General Greivous. I'll Scrap you like the rest of your pathetic tinnes! I yelled. Greivous fled into some trees. I was beside Lieutanet Alaris during battle. Fire! Fordo said. Greivous came out. He sliced some Arc troopers to bits! The gunship blasted greivous and the team fled to the gunship. Ki-Da-Mundi, Shaak Ti, And Ayla Secura were the survivors if the jedi. Luke Docker was over by Ayla. Mission complete... I said. I went over by Shaak Ti and did some medical stuff on her. I had a scar from a light saber slash from Greivous. Grooooan. I groaned. Some of Havoc squad was there such as Luke Docker, A-13 Cold, and me. Pictures Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Battlezone Battalion Category:The Unyielding